


Ratchet Effect

by lavendericecoffee



Series: Atlas AU [10]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Death, Atlas AU, Bickering, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, They/Them Pronouns for Lorelei (Borderlands), They/Them Pronouns for Zer0 (Borderlands), but nothing more than like killing animal enemies in game, dumbassery in many forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: Knowing just how much overworked Rhys has been, Timothy wants to let them have a nice getaway in Lazy River Land. There's only one problem to overcome - ratch infestation.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence & Lorelei & Rhys & Zer0, Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Series: Atlas AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959502
Kudos: 4





	Ratchet Effect

**Author's Note:**

> first fic of 2021!! 
> 
> I finally got a new laptop which can actually run bl3 nicely, so between all my classes Ive just spent a lot of time playing lol so this fic is basically a culmination of me doing both Promethea arc and completing Handsome Jackpot
> 
> I died to Jackbot 5 times, dont laugh

“Geez, quit looking at your ECHO! I swear, your eyes will melt out.”

“Hmppf.”

_ Either this or the bags underneath your eyes will become full-on suitcases _ , Timothy thought to himself.

It seemed to get worse with each passing day. Every night, Timothy could tell him it’s about time they both should get some rest. And the response was always the same. “Not now, Tim, I’m almost done with today’s portion.” He knew it so well, he could actually say it, down to the tone Rhys used. Which he did. Which resulted in him getting the pout treatment.

No matter how convincing Rhys could be with that “almost”, there have been times where he’d wake Timothy in the middle of the night, only then getting to bed and snuggling by his side. Or when Timothy himself could wake up and see Rhys asleep, face pressed onto his desk. Sometimes even with Felicity dozing off on his shoulders.

And what, all of this for the next big release? The new and improved Atlas launchers with better tracker dots? State of the art? Everyone’s been working hard but Timothy knew Rhys was taking it to the next level. So each day, he became increasingly more worried about his boyfriend’s health, asking him about the meals or making sure he’s had a bottle of water by his side.

Which was almost weird to him. Rhys was usually the more caring one, who put so much pressure on all that self-care stuff Timothy tended to forget. But seeing him like this, really made Timothy try to take his shot at this and do it for him. What could he say, Rhys was the dearest to him and he deserved just the same care, if he himself was too busy to keep it in mind.

But sometimes that care had to be expressed in a more blunt way, “Oh, don’t give me that look. Baby, you have to eat breakfast, all this can wait. ‘ve made your favorite!”

“And I  _ love _ it,” Rhys accented, taking another bite of his whole-wheat sour cream and tuna bagel (Timothy shuddered with disgust). Then with a knowing smile, he finished, “Thanks, mom.”

“Heey, not fair! That’s usually my line,” Timothy scoffed, still smiling.

“You see? You’re- You’re turning into me. Next thing you’ll know, you’d wanna grow a mustache or spend 30 minutes each morning picking socks, or something,” Rhys laughed and took another look at his ECHO.

…Which was promptly taken away by Timothy.

“Hey!” he protested loudly. So loudly in the corner of his eyes, Timothy could see their little Ferocity arching her back, out of the noise.

“Nuh-uh, you’re getting it back when you eat nicely, mmkay?” replied Timothy. “And I can’t spend this much time picking socks out. When would I help  _ you _ out with this, huh?”

“You know much better what I want,” the tone of Rhys’ voice became suddenly sweeter.

“And I know much better what you need.”

Rhys sighed. Even his stubbornness had its limits.

The look he gave him, made Timothy aware just how much Rhys was struggling to acknowledge that. Rhys was not only a workaholic but a complete perfectionist for that matter. If he was to sacrifice so much of his free time, it was only to make sure it was polished to the last bits. Absolute perfection to its core. In that concern, Timothy really couldn’t blame him, he admired that a lot. Just not at the cost of his well being.

Feeling like he’d be better off giving him a little boost, Timothy wanted to speak up. Though he was quickly silenced by Rhys himself taking a spin at it.

“I guesss, just… Don’t worry, Tim, after the date is up I’ll take a break. And now I’ll- I’ll just finish these bagels from you,” a tired smile of his was enough to ease at least part of Timothy’s worries.

“Holdin’ onto that,” promptly Timothy took Rhys’ right hand into his own and gave it a little kiss. “Aaand on that Lazy River Land getaway. A whole weekend out for pools and saunas and these cocktails with umbrellas, oh man! You deserve it so much, baby.”

Of course, Timothy was around there when the first Lazy River Land opened. From things Rhys had said, it operated on the similar levels as now. A water theme park by the seaside in Lectra City. Both with sea water and pools, jacuzzis, saunas and whatnots. Rhys remembered fondly, how before the war he took Atlas employees there to unwind after their work. And several stories about him being purposefully thrown into water by Lancemen, out of a joke. Good times.

Though after its destruction (pure corporate pettiness, that’s how Rhys described it), Rhys funded the construction of the newer one. With that, it became even higher quality, even bigger, with the massage suites and the biggest water slides back on Promethea. Timothy couldn’t wait to take his beloved there. A perfect getaway for two worn out Atlas guys.

Or so it seemed.

Rhys bit his bottom lip and looked away. Oh, Timothy knew he wouldn’t like whatever he’s about to say, “You knoowww, hah… I think we have to postpone it.”

“Why?” Timothy furrowed his brows.

“I wanted to make that reservation for us but the staff said it’s impossible. Said they have a ratch infestation. They were talking about hundreds of ratch and just  _ ugh _ , hate these little shits,” Rhys made a disgusted face, just by thinking about the pests. But in a second, his sight softened. “Sorry, I know how much you’ve looked forward to this but… Guess we’ll find something to do here, right?”

“Sure but don’t think about me, think about yourself. I’ve wanted this to be right for you and now it just. All went to crap cause of ratch for that matter,” he answered, gently stroking Rhys’ hand, still holding it close.

“Ahh, nothing too bad. ‘d rather stay home with you and watch the newest Love And Passion than to look at ratch,” in an instant, he intertwined his fingers with his. “Anywhere’s good with you, honey.”

Now that was something he truly had no control over. Just these awful slimy, toxic pests all around the facility. Timothy knew it was just about time to clean up the park but… Still, Rhys deserved that getaway. He deserved to be taken away from the Atlas responsibilities, back to the blissful holiday. And even if he really loved their house in Meridian, he knew the work was still too close to them.

“Same to you… Alright but the nearest time we can get there, we’re packing all the swimwear and moving our asses straight to Lectra City,” bending himself forward, Timothy pressed a quick kiss against his soft cheek.

To that, he answered with that dreamy smile, “Ohoho, you got it.”

As the day went by, Timothy couldn’t stop thinking about their plans. He’s been looking forward to this for the longest of times and he just… Couldn’t get it away without a fight. He wouldn’t miss that opportunity to make Rhys happier. The thought of the infestation all around him for the whole day, trying to figure out the solution. And while getting himself another coffee of the day, he got struck with an idea. An idea so genius, he had no idea why it took him so long to get it.

Maybe Lazy River Land just needed a little more help with their ratch problem.

* * *

The tapping of the feet echoed rhythmically over the wet streets of Lectra City.

“Uuugh, I can’t believe I actually agreed,” whined Lorelei, currently trying to catch up with their friends.

“You diiidd and you can’t back out noooww,” Timothy sing-sang, knowing he’s had that upper hand. Upper Atlas cybernetic hand, for that matter.

“Can’t you at least slow down a little? Not everyone is six foot somethin’!”

Timothy took a look at Zer0, their stance having not changed at all. He cracked a smile and shouted back at them, “Heey, don’t look at me, Lei! You’ve chosen yourself tall friends, nooww you gotta live with it.”

And a loud groan from their side. Timothy snickered.

The brilliant idea struck him through and through and he just knew he had to go for it. If Lazy River Park had a ratch infestation wouldn’t it be his soldier duty to help them out? Sure, he wasn’t exactly an exterminator but he was an Atlas soldier, a Crimson Lanceman! The staff probably needed all the help they could get and Timothy himself didn’t have any duties to attend to. Just a quick stop-by to Lectra City, killing several ratch and it’s done. Not only they will be thankful but also Rhys will be happy that they actually can take the vacation. It was a plan without a fault!

Firstly, Timothy thought that it’d be the best to do it all on his own. But the more he thought, the more he realized that if all of the theme park closed off, it couldn’t be just like 10 ratch walking around. No no, he probably needed help with this. Fortunately, his two dear friends Zer0 and Lorelei were there to help him out, when he asked.

But not that they were particularly happy about it.

“A day wasted by. And for what? A job of an exterminator?” Zer0 pondered, this time showing a sad face [:(] over on their visor.

“With you on that, mate. Tim, you really couldn’t kill this ratch by yourself? Had to drag us along?” Lorelei echoed their statement.

“Guys, I swear, you don’t know how it even looks out there! If you read their post on the ECHOnet, like  _ I  _ did, you’d know the situation’s far more serious than at first glance,” Timothy backhanded.

Or at least how he attempted to read the official Lazy River Land’s ECHOnet post. It went something along the lines of “blah blah blah ratch blah blah special forces needed blah blah water turning lethal blah”. Nothing too bad for a set of diehard veterans like them! Timothy was sure of it. Besides, he was doing it for  _ Rhys. _ And from bringing him over sugared coffee to killing murderous ratch, he’d do anything for him.

“Right right,” Lorelei waved their hand and rolled their eyes. “I’m serious, is that what’s considered romantic these days? Thought it was about strawberry chocolate boxes or back massages not… Playin’ a bug killer.”

“Lorelei! You- Youuu clearly underestimate me! Like who even cares if it’s this or that, whatever makes Rhys happy,” he added with that dreamy look on his face.

Oh, he was certain that Zer0 and Lorelei were exchanging skeptical looks behind his back.

“Love language of death of ratch, that’s a new one. If it works for you two,” Zer0 shrugged [¯\\_( ツ )_/¯].

“ _ Thank _ you, Zer0, I appreciate your support. Unlike someone else,” Timothy turned around to strike Lorelei down with a stare. Only if they didn’t answer with the same one.

“Alright, alright! I’ll do as you wish, Atlas prince,” Lorelei snickered.

Timothy shook his head. Maybe they were all actually 5.

Regardless of what was going on in their heads, with each passing moment and look at the neon lit streets of Lectra City, they were closer to their destination. Lectra City was kind of an extension to the Meridian. Certainly smaller but just as lively and forward. Timothy very much so enjoyed the little shops with the bottle lights all around. He’d also stop around there quite a lot, whenever Moxxi decided to tend to her bar, just so they both could chat about everything around.

Besides, Lectra City had a much better connection to the sea. Hence the Lazy River Park was located there. But that also meant the streets were quite wet so Timothy already felt his boots splashing around.

The three stopped before the huge Lazy River Land sign. Destination reached.

“Okay, everyone knows the plan?” Timothy asked looking around.

“Locate all the ratch. Aim with precision. Then kill them without mercy,” Zer0 recited, getting their sword ready.

“As they said,” Lorelei nodded, checking the ammo in their assault rifle. “Oh! Also don’t spread all that mucky, nasty acid of theirs.”

They both took on the serious faces, as Timothy took the last look on their faces. Or a face and a visor. And he beamed happily, putting one hand on both of their shoulders, “Guys, you’re so well trained, brings a tear to my eye.”

“I wish I had eyes. I would roll them at you,” Zer0 deadpanned, showing off a an unamused emoji [:|].

Both Tim and Lorelei eyed them suspiciously. Timothy spoke sooner, “Zer0, you… You don’t have eyes?”

“You won’t know for sure.”

They blinked several times. All while Zer0’s response was to display a kanji [ 笑う ]. Now that didn’t make it easier for them.

Cutting off that awkward silence, Lorelei cleaned their throat and said, “Anyways, c’mon, lover boy, let’s retrieve the kingdom.”

And Timothy nodded, ready to take on the action.

He took the lead, opening the door of the park almost looking as if it was abandoned. Were they trespassing? Timothy wasn’t exactly sure. Of course, he didn’t really  _ tell _ either the Lazy River Land’s staff about this, wanting to give them a hand in this. Nor Rhys, since it was supposed to be a surprise for him. But noo, he would never regard it as such! He was doing the park a service! Not to mention he brought his Lancemen friends abroad. It was all good, he reassured himself, it will go perfectly fine.

Yet, there was something weird about this place. So quiet and lifeless, Timothy remembered that even during the maintenance hours, he saw people going around. Seeing this place without a single employee doing their thing felt odd. Or more than odd. Still, Timothy didn’t want to lose sight of what was important.

Suddenly, a distinguishable screech could’ve been heard near a trash pile. Timothy tensed and with a single pull, released the trigger of his sniper. Immediately after, the lifeless ratch hit the ground. Snarling with disgust, Timothy poked his foot at the pest, checking if any additional shots were needed. But no, it laid on the ground, no sign of life visible.

A smile graced his features, “Check it out, guys, one down – several more to go.”

“Several? You sure about that, mate?” Lorelei asked. Instead of their usual snark, there was a legitimate concern within their voice.

“Guuys, would I ever lie to you?” Timothy shouted but just knowing the response that was coming, immediately cut them both off, “Nonono, don’t answer, I don’t wanna hear it.”

Lorelei laughed, “Alright, then have fun, don’t get ratch guts on your digs!”

All three of them stormed into their own directions. For a while the only sound within the air were the yelps of the murderous ratch or the rhythmical pounding of the bullets coming from their guns. Or in Zer0’s case swift movements of their sword. With occasional sounds of a sniper firing. All of them working on their jobs, perfectly in sync.

Still from time to time, the silence had been cut by them talking with each other and laughing. Just trying to let the time pass by and maybe not lose their minds while staring at faces of the pests.

“Dead silence from the sea. No person in sight. Do you know the reason?” the calm voice of Zer0 echoed through the space along with the red from the question mark [?] from their helmet.

“No idea… Seems, uhm. Kiiinda spooky,” shuddered Timothy. Though he knew that the immediate comment would ensue, so quickly changing his stance, he said. “Well, it’s- It’s part of the adventure, right? Like three of us on a ghost hunting show! Except it’s ratch. And not on camera. Fuuun.”

With each attempt he’s made to sell it, it was more obvious that he didn’t exactly think it through.

“Sure! Ratch Hunters, if ya want,” said Lorelei, now in the trance of repeating shots. In all honesty, when they got into the practical side of the job, rarely anything could draw them out of it.

Zer0 seemed to agree as well, shooting Tim a smiling emoji [:D].

Which probably filled Timothy with more confidence than he’d like to admit. Sure, he was mostly a guy who stuck with the plan. And this time the circumstances demanded a less… Concrete plan. As much as he wanted to play along with this, he still knew how many things were to figure out. But it was fine. His friends were there to help him. And he was doing it for his Rhys. It would work out.

Hopefully.

Besides, it was going well already! All of them shooting the pests in their heads, getting rid of more and more of them. Cracking jokes at each other, trying their best to pass the time in a good way. So it was like one of their getaways for the theme park or coffee, they did a lot after work hours. But a little more bloody.

“You know, I keep on bein’ surprised and all how much you two blokes keep doin’ all that crazy stuff for each other,” Lorelei remarked amidst another shot of their rifle. “But in all honesty, think it’s sweet. Rhys would do the same for you, ya know?”

“Or more…” Timothy sighed dreamily, the sound of ratch almost exploding echoing his stance.

“Yeah, yeah,” they laughed along. “Aww, ya know, as much as it seemed over the top at first, I’m glad you two have each other. Go together like peanut butter and jelly.“

“If Rhys is the peanut butter,” specified Timothy.

“’f course, mate,” in the corner of their eye, they saw Zer0 nodding and Timothy’s flushed cheeks. That certainly amused them even more so. “Actually, Tim, can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“It’s kinda weird since we’re all friends and stuff but when people are in a relationship you ask ‘em this. I mean I haven’t been in one in aages,” they complained, jumping from one platform to another. Showing before Zer0’s eyes, they said to their face, “And don’t even comment on this, Zer0, or your ass lands in a coffee grinder.”

Timothy snickered. And Zer0 showed a laughing symbol again [LOL].

“Anyways, what’s your favorite thing ‘bout Rhys? ‘m still surprised this awkward bloke got himself a date like you,” Lorelei continued, saying out the anticipated question.

“You underestimate him. He can be preetty suave, heh, if you ask me.”

“Awful choice of words,” Zer0 deadpanned. “I don’t want to think about the context of this.”

Since Timothy did in fact have eyes, he rolled them at them. Maybe out of a small revenge.

But Lorelei’s question did make him think. He could of course go for a cop out and talk about everything. Which was true, but Timothy knew they both wanted a real answer. Letting out a low laugh, he couldn’t stop thinking of how it kind of felt like an interrogation to check if he’s right for Rhys. He couldn’t blame them though, they were his friends for far longer than him.

There was just… So much to say about Rhys. To the point that Timothy just knew himself and he knew that he’d just drift away with his sappier descriptions, concentrating on each detail of him. Probably a writer’s curse. Then just as before, the right thing struck him down. Oh, he knew the answer to this.

Even if Timothy was a very upfront person (mostly due to… The DNA), he still found it harder to be honest about his feelings. Especially to the so-called third party. Still, he persisted, letting the heart speak for itself.

“Em, I… I think the way he’s really persistent about everything. I mean, you guys know it, if Rhys wants something he’s gonna get it. Sure, it’s annoying about the all-nighters and crap like this but… I can’t help but to really admire how he always works so hard for it. Like-Like the deals or the projects. Or how… How, hah, he wanted me. So he worked for me. Despite everything…” knowing how, he definitely drifted away for a second, Timothy asked. “What, ‘s that mushy enough for you?”

Zer0 didn’t say much. Just flashed a heart emoticon [<3] at his words. And Lorelei feeling a smile on their face grow, decided to strike back with an answer.

“Oh, that’s plenty mushy. Well, em…” Lorelei now grinned a lot. Timothy knew that they were much more practical than feeling kind of person but whenever something like this happened, they kind of melted away by the sweetness. And the thought that what he felt for Rhys could make them this sappy made him smile along with them. “God, Tim, you’re so sweet. Like a Promethean starry milkshake.”

“Stoopp ittt,” he laughed along, happy they both couldn’t exactly see their face. “I mean if you want I can go on about his eyes or his hair, or how his voice sounds, especially when he’s singing, or- Or! How when he gets so excited you can see him try to manage his breath and he’s smiling so widely or-“

“Yeah, that’s enough,” they silenced him and laughed a little. “I swear you’re the most lovestruck guy I know. That’s a compliment, though.”

“Shame,” rolling his eyes, Timothy answered playfully. “And thank you, appreciated.”

The truth about Timothy was that he often had his heart right upon his sleeve. It was hard for him to refrain from speaking his mind and be honest about his emotions. One way or the other. It also made him a little embarrassed, so in many times he’s tried to control it in any way. But knowing he’s finally around people who never minded, made him infinite times more confident about it.

Hell, he might’ve wanted to speak something more out of his heart.

“You know, ‘s been a while since we did something like this together. It’s always work around there,” Timothy started, jumping to another platform to get another look at the ratch. Then deliver the right strike. “Not that I super hate it but… I don’t know, guess I just like when we are more friends than coworkers.”

“Yeah, same to you, Tim. It can be kinda grading but whatever, I just like bein’ around you, blokes,” Lorelei beamed. He knew immediately that even if they were the most sociable of the three, that kind of stronger friendship between them, kept them happier with each day. “If you and Rhys need any bodyguards here, we will be happy to oblige, by the way.”

“Hah. I’ll consider it, if you’re so much of a good swimmer you’ll save me when I’m drowning. Or Rhys if his froyo melts away,” he answered, still trying to keep his own personal joke going. “Thanks, Lei.”

And in response they winked right back at him. They wouldn't pass this opportunity.

“I don’t mind the work. But we all need a break, so. Good idea, Tim,” Zer0 appeared by his side out of nowhere. Startling him a little, Timothy turned around looking at a hologram they left behind. Ah. Those ninja skills.

Regaining his stance, Tim said, “What? Now you’re not gonna tease me for dragging your asses to Lectra to shoot ratch?”

“No. We’re gonna file a complaint about you to Rhys. Or the HR.”

“Fair enough.”

Soon enough, Lorelei joined them along. As the sector seemed to not have any ratch in sight. Well, that was certainly easier than Timothy ever expected. Maybe everyone just overreacted the situation, since the ratch were just a terrible, awful pest. This or they were losing their minds over several ratch going around the place and  _ the _ Atlas CEO going on a short holiday here. Timothy smiled to himself. Oh yes, people loved to overreact whenever Rhys was around. He couldn’t blame them.

Still firmly holding onto his gun, Timothy took a step forward trying to observe anything else. As he had noticed, Zer0 decided to follow his suit, once more leaving their decoy near Lorelei to scout ahead. But no, there seemed to be nothing else going on. Just the abandoned rides and the sound of water splashing around in the fountains. As if it was just another free day.

Timothy turned around to face them again and with a big smile, he announced, “See? We did it! And wow, record time too. You doubted me so hard but ya know, what it worked out.”

“Okay, okay, can’t say I’m not surprised, but I owe you an apology, Lawrence,” Lorelei relaxed their shoulders. “It really was easier than I expected, I thought we’d spend at least half a day ‘ere.”

“You think I would set you for this torture? No  _ waaayyy _ .”

Lorelei chuckled, “Well then, free to go on and enjoy the waterfalls with Rhys and I dunno, kiss by the sunrise!” As Timothy raised an eyebrow at them, they could only give him a friendly punch on his arm, “For real though, he’s gonna absolutely love it.”

“Iii’m glad you think so, Lei. I can’t wait to see the look on his face whe-“

He stopped mid sentence at another flash of the hologram. This time Zer0 was right in front of them both, looking both tense and alarmed. It seemed as if Timothy wanted to question it verbally but he was again, quickly silenced by their hand shushing them both away. Along with that kanji [ 止 ] on their face. If Timothy recalled correctly, it meant “stop”. That certainly didn’t indicate anything good.

“Everyone, hold still,” the calmness of their voice was almost infuriating.

“Wait, wh-what’s going on?” Timothy asked, unsure what to expect. Here he could truly expect anything.

Before any answer or even another question could ensue, the ground beneath them shook. Timothy could feel the sudden move underneath his feet, confused of what it actually meant. In an instant, Zer0 showed off an exclamation point [!] on their face and grabbed their sword. Not knowing what it all meant, both Tim and Lorelei readjusted their weapons, checking if they were reloaded.

Each second made them more alert to what was making this movement. But as soon as the shrieks started to become more prominent, they knew exactly what to expect. One question remained – to what capacity could they expect it?

Several ratch of various sizes ran from one of the buildings. Though “several” might’ve been the wrong word, since they just kept coming and coming. It was bad enough, yes. Then the main entrance to one of the tunnels opened with a loud  _ thunk _ .

“Holy  _ fuck _ ,” Timothy managed to whisper, his voice close to cracking.

“Timothy… That wasn’t in the plans, mate,” Lorelei tensed the grip on their gun.

“Oh… Yeeaahh, I might owe you some financial compensation.”

As they all kept their backs together, right before their eyes was the biggest goddamn ratch the world has probably ever seen. Razor sharp claws dug harshly onto the ground, ripping a part of it with each of its steps. Along with teeth, almost in the same vain, the mouth opened, the poisonous saliva dripping from the inside. It wasn’t in the combat mode yet, but it might as well be something to trick them all into feeling secure. Thankfully, they all knew better than to trust a ratch.

A murderous ratch motherfucker with an army of a thousand along with it. Versus three soldiers running low on ammo. Right.

“We’re fucked,” Lorelei muttered.

“Ooohhohoh, no doubt about it,” Timothy nodded, his mind frantically looking for a way out.

As his hands twitched, he remembered one little detail to go along. His shoulders twitched upwards, making a probably too rapid of a move. The ratch seemed to catch as its’ lazy movements clearly now made it towards them. And Timothy still looked through his pockets.

“Tim, for fuck’s sake, if it isn’t anything important, I swea-“

“Got it!” he called out, trying to this time be quieter. He took out his ECHOdevice, now searching for the correct name. As he dialed the number, his legs bounced in a place, betraying just how desperate he was. “C’mon, c’mon, pick up, I swear on the f- YES, HELLO, this is, ehm, Timothy Lawrence! Haha, not only me also Lorelei and-and Zer0. We-We’re at Lectra City, at Lazy River Land, and there are  _ shit ton _ of ratch, we need a backup, like ASAP cause there’s a. Probably man eating ginormous ratch and- What do you  _ mean _ it’s not authorized- I-!!! I swear, please, we need help, and- I DON’T CARE!!! I am literally dating the CEO, you better listen to me, you little-“

A beat of silence of his came through. Timothy put away the ECHO in shame.

“Not authorized, huh?” Zer0 asked.

“Yeah.”

“Well, now we’re fucked for real,” Lorelei summed it up.

“ _ Yeah _ .”

The paralyzing fear of them, at least managed to keep them all in one place. No one dared to make a move, no one even seemed to breathe properly. All of them simply looked in the direction of the ratch, walking so slowly. And maybe several other ratch spitting poison at each other.

“You-You know, I was out there and killed a Vault Monster, so ‘m just saying – dying from a huge ass ratch would be a pretty lame way to go,” Timothy bit his lip forcefully.

“Timothy, focus, you’re forgetting something,” Zer0 started. “You know… The Warrior?”

“Why would I even forget The Warrior? Handsome Jack’s personal pet? Except, maybe Butt Stallion. Pfft, as if,” he scoffed at the thought. No, Handsome Jack definitely preferred Butt Stallion. As did Timothy too.

Zer0 didn’t say a haiku this time. Just a very “on the fence” [:/] emoji.

“Do you remember that they actually defeated a Vault Monster? The Warrior?” chiming in, Lorelei clarified.

A sudden flash of embarrassment overtook Tim’s face, “ _ Oooh _ . Sorry, Zer0, kinda- Hah, kinda not thinking straight right now, with that bitch ratch. And stuff.”

“Understandable.”

“Let’s at least… Try? I know it’s stupid but, maaayyybe?” Timothy asked, still maintaining that within his limits look.

“Eeeh, at least it’ll be out with a bang,” Lorelei said. On the other side, he could see Zer0 nodding as well.

His lips were put together in a straight line. Their chances weren’t exactly the biggest. With being terribly outnumbered with little to no ammo. Timothy closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh. He was never really the one to give up a fight, wasn’t he? And when it’s all done, he’s gonna take Rhys somewhere else, preferably to some beach resort at Eden-3 or Junpai-7, or whatever. Oh god, he really bit off more than he could chew.

“Alright… Let’s give it hell,” he muttered, clenching his jaw, taking one look at both of them. “On one, two, thr-“

But his words were interrupted by the sudden storm of bullets cutting through the air. Though not in the scattered hectic way you’d expect. Firstly with a warning sound and then each one of them moving in a regular pattern, always hitting the needed point. Of course, it had to be Atlas weaponry.

The place was filled with people in the very well-known to them red full body armor. Each one of them took the correct place and assaulted the creatures around them. Still dumbfounded, the three didn’t want to waste any more time than they already did. Zer0 left the place to strike now with their sword at the abundance of ratch. Greeting several of their men, Lorelei changed their stance and decided to go for a group attack. And Timothy jumped to the platform above, looking closely through the scope, trying to take the best shot, right at the ugly ugly face of the monstrous ratch.

His shoulder brushed onto some other fabric. Startled, Timothy arched his head upwards, making sure his shot was still aimed perfectly. Which it was. Naturally. Changing the direction, he saw a hand pulled forward, with a heavy Atlas launcher right on it. The focused look, the impressive manipulation between the tracking and exploding bullets. Not to mention that smile and simply a lightning in his stare.

Noticing that he’s staring, he released a shot and looked down on Timothy crouching, “Need a hand?”

Timothy smiled. His Rhys, alright.

“Baby, I’ve been waiting an eternity to hear it,” he sighed, returning to his sniper rifle. “Wait, how- How even, I mean… The Atlas security just told me it’s “None of your business, Tim.””

“Yeah, well, we- We kinda have people in Lectra too. So when they’ve said that they saw you three going to Lazy River Land, I kinda knew already what was going on,” Rhys explained shortly and to the point.

Going a little further from the scope, Timothy said, “Oh. Right. Ehm… Sorry, Rhys, I- I know I got you from an important job and just- Wow, I’m a major dick.”

“Are you kidding? This is honestly the best thing that has happened to me today,” he smiled brightly, showing off his teeth. Timothy restrained himself from swooning over that look of his. “Tim, before that I was… You know, my brain was kinda leaking like a barrel before the blueprints. I needed a distraction, I honestly should be thanking you.”

Another round of rockets. And the vile creature was laying dead.

Rhys then exchanged his hand forward, helping Timothy stand upwards. There was this kind of superior look in his eyes. A combination of that confidence Tim loved and also maybe just the teeniest tiniest bits of judging. Yeah, he deserved that.

Not even thinking about his words, Timothy said, “God, you’re so hot when you go on that state of the art murder spree.”

And Rhys raised an eyebrow at him with the infinite amusement.

* * *

The ground wasn’t so bad. Especially since his eyes were covered by a towel.

Timothy felt a little nudge by his side, done by a foot in a flip flop. And the undeniable concern in the voice that spoke, “Honey, are- Are you okay? Youu need anything or does something… Hurt you?”

“Yeah, no, just. Just my pride.”

Then Rhys took off the towel from his face. Adjusting his eyes, Timothy could see him smiling gently. Which only made him press his lips together and avoid the stare. No, not now.

The thing was that he should be… Happy. In the end, his plan worked out, right? But not to all extents. Yes, the giant ass ratch had been killed, along with the little ratch all around but that didn’t fix the problem in the slightest. Afterwards, they checked the maintenance rooms, only to discover the ratch larva had been all around it. The look on Timothy’s face said it all, knowing there really just had to be an exterminator involved. With lots and lots of pesticides as well.

Sadly, Timothy wasn’t a ratch exterminator. Yet.

In a way, he did really waste time of both of his friends and Rhys,  _ and _ a lot of Lancemen. For the failed idea. Of course, he suggested to the Lazy River Land that he will help them out but they nicely declined. Yeah, no real surprise here.

With the weekend finally arriving but the theme park still closed, Rhys suggested that they’d just stay home, in their hot tub. Reassuring him, this is exactly how he wants to spend the free time, not on any tropical vacation. Still, Timothy couldn’t get himself out of it, laying on the floor and dwelling over the things that went down.

A quiet _ ping! _ of his ECHO got him away from his thoughts. He propped himself upwards and checked the message. And his expression became a little more surprised.

Rhys furrowed his brows, “What’s up?”

Mumbling something underneath his nose, Timothy showed him the device. And Rhys smiled.

The said message was a selfie made by Lorelei. They were all dressed up in their bathing suit, wearing heart shaped sunglasses, smiling widely and showing off a peace sign. In the background, there was Zer0 currently laying on the beach chair, also in their bathing suit. Though their visor showed a symbol that they were sleeping [ZZZ], there were also some scribbles on it with a teal marker. Ah. Lorelei’s job, of course. Both looking relaxed and happy, enjoying their time out.

“I- I mean, you should be happy. Seems like they’re having a blast on that getaway you funded them,” Rhys studied the picture in amusement.

“Rhys. My  _ pride _ ,” Timothy muttered.

Which could only be met with a laugh, “C’mon, you big baby, get up. You also deserve that weekend aannd the hot tub is definitely ready. Get up.”

Timothy opened one of his eyes. Grunting something else, he finally gave in. Propped by Rhys’ hand (the robotic one, of course), he stood upwards. Though his face still betrayed his both nervousness and probable uneasiness. Rhys being already a little wary of how he felt, was ready to ask what was going on. Though, Timothy was first.

“Are- Are you okay, though? I know I’ve said it before but I am so so sorry about… Lazy River Land and all. I acted like a major impulsive dick and got you away from the job and just…” Timothy took Rhys’ hands into his, still avoiding the look in his eyes.

“Tim. I swear – nothing happened. You didn’t destroy any of my plans and the launch still went great. Right? Right! Stop blaming yourself. That’s an order from the CEO,” in response, Rhys squeezed his hand within his as well as gave it a little kiss.

“It did  _ amazing _ ! God, I am so proud of you, just. You kicked their asses and the market lost their shit. The launchers are gonna be a hit, I tell ya,” the glisten in Timothy’s eye returned, as soon as he could just boast about his boyfriend. Though his tone quickly deafened, “You sure you wanna stay here? I mean, it’s not a problem if we’d gone out or anything, I want  _ you _ to feel good and-“

“Well, then you have to know there’s nothing I want more than to drink champagne in our hot tub and stay there for hours. And just… Just to be around you… That’s all I want,” Rhys cooed against him.

“Hours? Rhys, you’ll get wrinkly.”

“I know right! But you’ll get wrinkly too, so,” Rhys shrugged mid sentence. “I can live with this.”

“Okay… Okay, let’s go, you raisin-wannabe,” Timothy shot him one of the smiles, the one completely his.

As Rhys went forward and steeped himself in the water, Timothy realized that he forgot one thing. Quickly, he went to one of the shelves and took a nicely prepared box. That at least could save the evening a little.

“Just don’t cannonball here. You know it’s not that deep and I just gotta keep reminding you,” said Rhys with his eyes closed.

“Just admit you hate fun.”

And Rhys pouted at him. Of course.

Going around the tub, Timothy lit several candles left by the side. The ones with rich cinnamon, vanilla and patchouli scent. He also saw Rhys turning on the bubble option of the tub. Ah, yes, couldn’t have gone without it. He then also dimmed the lights, only the neons outside the window along with the stars remained.

Timothy smiled wistfully and let himself get into the tub. The hot water shook his body as Rhys only laughed at the reaction.

“Listen, I couldn’t reeaaallyyy pass it, so here. From me,” Timothy said, as Rhys cuddled right against him.

Curious to what was in it, Rhys simply opened the box. And seeing what was inside made him grin harder than Timothy could realize.

“Ooh woow, these. These are  _ adorable _ ,” Rhys’ voice suddenly went a little higher.

In front of him was a box full of cupcakes. Not the regular ones, oh no. These had fancy decorations and frosting patterns, he really haven’t seen on any other dessert. In red and blue shades, with several chocolate embeds on top. Timothy could tell he was immediately drawn to the one where he requested a mustache embed. How well did he know him.

“It’s no tropical vacation buuut as you’ve said – I couldn’t let you without anything, sweetheart,” Timothy explained, looking at him in awe.

“You see? This is exactly what I meant! You read my mind, you wanna do what’s best for me… How the hell can I deserve a guy like you,” Rhys said so sweetly, before taking a bite of his cupcake.

Timothy hummed softly. Every single word like this spoken by Rhys made his heart tremble right in his chest. Cause if someone so wonderful, so amazing like him said it about him… He couldn’t even compare the happiness. And content. That everything he wanted to give him, all the feelings, all the love – Rhys would give him in return as well.

“Even with all the ratch escapades and I dunno, disturbing the work hours?” the tone of Timothy’s voice was half-joking, half-serious.

“For me? Especially with these. Tim, you make life exciting and-and worthwhile. How could I even be mad when you’ve actually wanted to exterminate ratch, just so I could be happy.”

“That’s not the end of what I could do, you know,” Tim took his arm, just so they could cuddle even closer, embracing him tighter.

“I know. And, Tim… I love you just like this. But please next time tell me what you wanna kill ratch and need a backup.”

Rhys exchanged his hand forward, first to leave the cupcake back at the box and then to let Timothy hold him tighter. Amusement quickly overcame Tim as he noticed the bits of frosting left on Rhys’ mustache. So he drew forward, kissing it away while stroking his cheek. And then kissing him once more, right on the lips. The sweet taste of them only made him even more immersed in the feeling.

“Well, Iiii love you like this too, baby,” whispered Timothy, still stroking his cheek gently. “I’d make ratch species extinct just to make you happy. Just so you know that.”

“You know exactly how to win a guy’s heart,” Rhys chuckled and let them kiss again, as Timothy’s arm hugged him tightly.

As Rhys’ lips moved across his, stronger with each minute, Timothy knew there really were upsides to spending their shared weekend, just with each other. Letting the bubble bath relax them, Timothy caressing Rhys’ skin, all the sweet nothings and even sweeter kisses they shared.

The lack of ratch was definitely a factor too.

**Author's Note:**

> several notes:  
> \- this fic was also made possible by my hatred of ratch. and my hc that Rhys hates ratch as well dfjbndfj  
> \- my decision to put Lazy River Land in Lectra City was mostly due to when I was doing that Killavolt sidequest only then I realized just how much water/seas there are on Promethea. also Spok had the idea that it could be a combination of open sea and pool resort and I loved it  
> \- cupcakes by the end were caused by me finding cupcake neons on Promethea, god they were so cute  
> \- and the launcher idea was bc of the fact that I kinda hate Atlas launchers dfjknbd cmon Rhys, make em better  
> \- I love scented candles
> 
> btw not to spoil anything but I might be planning sth big soon 👀


End file.
